Paladin Wainwright
Paladin Wainwright is a "trader" (read: smuggler), and the protagonist of the series that carries his name. He holds an unseen presence in the Unnamed Story by virtue of being Creed Valiant's father. Witty, humorous, and generally well-meaning, Din is a likable but danger-prone man, and shares a love-hate relationship with his inborn penchant for trouble. In classic Malvarian fashion, he is equal parts proud of and deeply in denial of his various past professions, one of which has left him in very hot water. It is in this pasta-like state that he is first introduced, and it's only the beginning of his misadventures. History Born the illegal fourth child of a prominent merchant, Din had little trouble getting used to a criminal lifestyle, something that is common enough in the Isles. When he was old enough to become a sailor, Din found himself somehow accidentally enlisted in the Black Navy, which is the Malvarian way of saying he became a pirate. He studied under notorious buccaneer Captain Daraban Khorla, and quickly developed a love for two things: freedom, and stealing things for "good" reasons. (Beyond, you know, just wanting them.) This combined with his natural charm and disarming manner made him a natural candidate for lifelong piracy, but for whatever reason, Din decided to branch out. His first order of business: robbing as many affluent sources as he could, if not for the hell of it, than for reasons he has yet to disclose. Adopting the pseudonym Pallas, Din made off with a fortune in stolen and forbidden goods, with his final stop on the road earning him official outlaw status. His plan was to smuggle them home the Malvaries--but with bandits, thieves, other smugglers and worst of all, the Temple at his back, he knew that he would need help. Personality If Din is anything at all, it's a people person. (Well, and a thief. Not a thief. Shut up!) Bound and determined to get along with anyone, he tends to greet even tense situations with a big smile and a jive, often to the bewilderment of those who question his motives. And they are questionable. His origin as a merchant's son shows clearly through in situations that require tact, which he has in surprising amount. In the same vein, he tends to be too aware of his cleverness, and overestimates his skill at deception to the point of getting into trouble. Those people he cares for, he is more than willing to fight for, or even just fight at all, when it comes to their safety. His thoughts of self-preservation only extend as far as his mortality. Everything else is handled with a classic sort of disregard characteristic of his first profession, which shows through in him from every angle. Having spent most of his early teens and twenties at sea, Din developed an appreciation for a variety of things, from ocean vistas and jewels to the benefits of occasional male partners. Neither on the fence nor on either side, he has essentially kicked the fence down and is languishing in the comfortable middle-ground between preferences. It is a classically pirate attitude, and it suits him just fine. The Chronicles of Paladin Wainwright Din begins his story already in trouble and walking into more as he seeks a Contract with the notoriously militant Riverki, knowing full-well that the predicament is he is in requires the kind of protection only honorable professionals can provide. Unfortunately, Din is not great at thinking things through, and is met with only a partial answer: his goods have to be judged for their value before he can trade them to the Riverki for their services. For this, the Elder enlists Paal and Petya Kingslayer, a Hunter Prime and Scribe, assigned to accompany him to his cache. Simple enough, right? If only. Things quickly spiral out of control as Din's wanted status proceeds to throw every manner of roadblock in their way, which the Riverki handle with varying degrees of violence and persuasion. He soon realizes just how vital their help is, and sets out to earn their trust, hoping that their assistance will get him where he needs to go. A popular young man, Din is always just a step ahead of the next pursuer, and his charm and cunning only gaining him minor ground. With the cynical and tactless Paal at one elbow and the cheerful, friendly Petya at the other, he sets out on what should have been a relatively straightforward mission, which proceeds to get as complicated as it possibly can. Din keeps on finding himself in places where his inventiveness is his only edge, and it comes to use with varying results. The road to the Malvaries is a long one, and promises to be an adventure unlike anything he's yet experienced. He is not sure how he feels about that. Relationships Paal It's hard to say what one feels for someone like Paal. On the one hand, he's a powerful ally, strong, skilled and utterly fearless in battle. (And he's gorgeous, a fact that certainly doesn't hurt.) On the other hand, he's a massive asshole, and uses every situation as an opportunity to complain or make things harder on them, making great shows of his arrogance and insufferable elitist perspective. Still, there is something inherently good about Paal, buried beneath the surface. He's not sure what it is, but he's sure it's there. And damned if he didn't enjoy a treasure hunt. Petya Of all the things he's stolen, he's starting to feel the need to add a Riverki to his collection, and not the one you'd think. Petya is so likable that it should be illegal (and it probably is). From the moment they met, Din liked Petya, and the like has stuck around. It's not hard to seem nice and obliging compared to Paal, but Petya is just that, and Din appreciates it, his continued good humor and quiet, smart mischief more than worthy of admiration. Though they have not known each other long, Din feels drawn to Petya, sympathizing with his desire for freedom, and is possessed by a desire to save him from his fate. Though unlikely, he can't help but offer every chance he gets. Category:The Unnamed Story Category:UNS Characters Category:CPW Characters Category:Malvarians Category:Guest Characters